MSR Podsumowanie: Jeść, spać i jeść
Odcinek 7 My Small Restaurant <Intro My Small Restaurant> Studio Głos: 'Teraz za 3...2...1... zaczynamy I podsumowanie My Small Restaurant!!! Powitajcie prowadzących czyli Agate, Harolda i Sadie. '''Sadie: '''Witajcie ludziska. '''Harold: '''W pierwszym podsumowaniu. '''Agata: '''W My Small Restaurant!!! '''Sadie: '''Z 23 która dostała się do serii została już tylko 17. '''Agata: '''Po jedne stronie siedzą ludzie którzy wogóle się do serii dostali. '''Harold: '''A na drugiej kanapie Alejandro, Kathy i Gwen, ale z nimi dzisiaj nie porozmawiamy. A'lejandro: 'I dobrze nie mam nic wam do powiedzenia. '''Gwen: '''O już przestań Alejandro wszyscy jesteśmy przegrani tutaj. '''Kathy: '''Nawet ja! '''Alejandro: '''Szczególnie ty! '''Kathy: '''Nie dlaczego! '''Sadie: '''Teraz przywitamy naszego pierwszego gościa. '''Agata: '''Czyli LeShawne! wc''hodzi do studia LeShawna '''LeShawna: '''Siemanko ludziska miło was widzieć. '''Harold: '''Cześć LeShawna! '''LeShawna: '''Cześć kurczaczku co tam! '''Harold: '''A nic... ''Sadie: '''Bardzo miło nam cię tutaj gościć. '''LeShawna: '''A mi miło tutaj siedzieć. '''Agata: '''Więc najpiew zobaczmy jak sobie radziłaś w My Small Restaurant. ''materiał nr. ''1 'Agata: '''Od samego początku LeShawna nie była zbyt dobra w tym sezonie. Aż w końcu sama nie wytrzymała tego napięcia i niestety ale musiała odpaść jako pierwsza nie dotarwszy do dnia gdy były utworzone drużyny. A teraz '' ''wreszcze jest tutaj z nami. koniec Harold: 'Bardzo smutne to było. '''LeShawna: '''No cóż tłumacze to sobie tak że odpadłam bo ktoś inny musi wygrać. '''Sadie: '''Och piękna maksyma. '''LeShawna: '''No dobrze o tym wiem. '''Harold: '''Więc jak myślisz kto wygra. '''LeShawna: '''Myślę że McKey jest spoko laską. '''Agata: '''A więc czy chcecie coś powiedzieć przegrami z MSR? '''Alejandro: '''Nie. '''Kathy: '''Przepraszam nie. '''Gwen: '''Ja wiem że odpadłaś nie sprawiedliwie. '''LeShawna: D'zięki laska. '''Agata: '''Kurcze ja też bym chciała być w sezonie! '''Harold: '''Każdy by chciał '''Katie: '''U mam pytanie! '''Sadie: Tak Katie? Katie: 'Kiedy będzie przerwa bo muszę iść do toalety! '''Sadie: '''Więc teraz chwila dla sponsora. ''klip nr. 1 ''Atlantha: Namezis książka która cię porwie!'' koniec 'Agata: '''Dobra fajna reklama ale krótka! ''z toalety 'Katie: '''Tak nadal jestem w toalecie! ''w studiu 'Harold: '''A więc teraz przywitamy naszego drugiego gościa. ''materiał nr. 2 ''Sadie: Brooke rozpoczeła sezon bardzo mocno.'' Od razu postawiła wysoką poprzeczkę rywalą. Niestety nieustanne kłutnie z jego ex kochaniem w następnych odcinkach odpadł Alejandro i tym samym Brooke mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Ale nie na długo zaraz kłutliwy Noah doprowadził ją do tego że wreszcie wyleciała i drużyna musiała wybrać nowego kapitana. Na szczęście nie był nim Noah. koniec 'Sadie: '''Nasz kolejny gość wyleciał szybko. '''Harold: '''Była kapitanką Niewidomych Kucharzy. '''Agata: '''A w The Shoping Time uległa Alejandro'wi. '''Sadie: '''Więc teraz powitajmy Brooke!!! ''do studia wchodzi Brooke 'Brooke: '''Siemanko wam. ''Alejandro żuca w nią pomidor 'Alejandro: '''A masz! '''Brooke: '''Odczep się ode mnie. '''Agata: '''Hej Brooke. '''Brooke: '''Hej dziewczyny i Haroldzie. '''Harold: '''Tak byłaś kapitanką Niewidomych Kucharzy. '''Brooke: '''Tak ale niestety trzeba przyznać nie umiałam wogóle przewodzić moją drużyną. '''Sadie: '''Tak ale szybko cię odstrzelili. '''Brooke: '''Tak bo wredny Noah ich namówił. '''Agata: '''O ludzie dlaczego oni go nie wywalą! '''Harold: '''Bo umi sprawić że się na niego nie głosuje. '''Sadie: '''Tak to prawda. Wredota! '''Brooke: '''Hej ludzie mieliśmy tutaj rozmawiać o mnie! '''Sadie: '''Tak racje. '''Agata: '''Jeszcze pare pytań.Czy naprawdę rozkochałaś w sobie Alejandra. '''Brooke: '''Kiedyś tak ale okazał się wredną świnią. '''Alejandro: '''Grr. '''Kathy: '''O ja mam pytanie do Brooke. '''Brooke: '''No słucham. '''Kathy: '''Czy wrócisz do Alejandra? '''Brooke: '''A wy tylko o naszym związku dawnym? '''Wszyscy: '''Tak. '''Brooke: '''Dobra nie wnikam. '''Sadie: '''Ok więc tobie dziękujemy zobaczmy zapowiedź kolejnego uczestnika! ''materiał nr.3 ''Harold: 'Wszystkim wydawało się że Lindsay nie będzie trudnym przeciwnikiem jednak że w tej serii się nie mylili Lindsay nie rozumiala tutaj co trzeciego słowa i tym samym nie rozumiała co w czasie jej ostatniego zadania mówił do niej JJ i przyjaciele z drużyny wskazali na nią. Tym '' ''samym wyleciała z tego programu nie dawno zaledwie jeden odcinek temu. koniec 'Agata: '''Nasz ostatni gość zaszedł do półfinału z The Shoping Time. '''Harold: '''Nie rozumiała co mówił do niej JJ. '''Sadie: '''I ma takie piękne i błyszczące włosy. '''Harold: '''Więc zatem powitajcie Lindsay! '''Lindsay: '''U gdzie ja jestem? '''Harold: '''W studiu podsumowania. ''słychać świerszcza 'Lindsay: '''Dalej nie rozumiem gdzie jest to studio podumowania. '''Agata: '''No tutaj? '''Lindasay: '''Jak tutaj. '''Sadie: '''Patrz usiądź na kanapie '''Lindsay: '''Aaa to jest to studio podsumowania. '''Harold: '''Właśnie tak. '''Lindsay: '''Ale o co chodzi? ''rozlega się śmiech 'Harold: '''Dobra teraz s ł u c h a j u w a ż n i e. '''Lindsay: '''R o z u m i e m. '''Sadie: '''Możeci nie mówić takim głosem? '''Lindsay: '''D o b r a to znaczy dobra. '''Agata: '''Wiemy że zostawiłaś w grze Beth! '''Lindsay: '''O tak wiem że to było nie mądre z mojej strony i wierzę iż moja przyjaciółka Beth podadzi sobie teraz sama ''rozległa się cisza '''Sadie: '''Jej Lindsay to co powiedziałaś było tak jakby mądre. '''Lindsay: '''Jupi. '''Agata: '''Co to już koniec programu! '''Lindsay: '''Nie. '''Sadie: '''No to następnym razem zobaczymy jak reszta radzi sobie w programie oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant